


back across the water.

by sshyksarry



Series: the bluebird of happiness. [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/F, cross posted from tumblr again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 12:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20242894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sshyksarry/pseuds/sshyksarry
Summary: The second spring after, Violet goes walking. She hardly thinks of where she’s going, but she always ends up by the river. There, the water is clear, so different to the years before, when it had been running red with the blood of the people it took.Now, as she sits on its bank, with her feet dipped in and her toes cooling, she tries not to think of that night. Sometimes the thought of it makes the string holding her together pull too tight. She’s always been fragile. Sensitive. Easy-to-break and -  would it be fair to say too hard to love? She doesn’t know anymore.She just know’s that she’s not alone.





	back across the water.

The second spring after, Violet goes walking. She hardly thinks of where she’s going, but she always ends up by the river. There, the water is clear, so different to the years before, when it had been running red with the blood of the people it took.

Now, as she sits on its bank, with her feet dipped in and her toes cooling, she tries not to think of that night. Sometimes the thought of it makes the string holding her together pull too tight. She’s always been fragile. Sensitive. Easy-to-break and - would it be fair to say too hard to love? She doesn’t know anymore.

She just know’s that she’s not alone.

The water sparkles in the light and casts a shine on her face when she says, ever-so-softly, but _never_ hesitant “do you remember the day we spent in the fishing shack?” Even though she knows the answer, even though she’s asked this question so many times before.

Clementine’s response never falls flat.

“Yes, I’ll always remember it-“

_(Hearing that voice is like letting go. The thing inside her that wants to break cannot be bent by this.) _

“You told me that-“

“I loved you,” Violet finishes in a rush of air, like saying it now is just as relieving as it was back then. She remembers saying it to Minnie, how that felt, but it isn’t like this. There is no hesitance in this kind of love, nothing is caught in her throat, and she doesn’t stutter or stammer she just says. “_I still do_.”

Violet can hardly hold back a smile when Clementine laughs. It’s so nice to hear it, after everything they’ve been through together.

“I know,” she says, her hand gracing Violet’s, not hesitant, just laced with questions ‘_are you feeling okay?_’, “you tell me every day.”

Violet snorts, “Must get annoying, huh?” before lacing their fingers together, her answer; a soft, ‘_always_.’

“No,” Clementine replies and the budding flower in Violet’s heart blooms. The strings pull taut, wrapped in these vines, this vice grip. _Reassurance_. Violet turns every shade under the sun beneath the look Clementine is giving her. “It makes me feel wanted. I want _you_ to feel wanted.”

_I do, I do, I do – _

Violet breathes out. Lets the worries fall away without giving them so much as a thought, “Clem, I-“

“It’s okay,” she says, her grip on Violet’s hand going tighter, her face gentle and understanding saying, ‘_I’ve got you_,’ “I understand. I’m here.”

Violet doesn’t know what will happen. She doesn’t know how she ends up by the river every spring, doesn’t know what the future holds, what the present means.

She just knows that for once, she isn’t alone. For once, forever means something.

(It’s a little more than tomorrow, a little more than next week, a little more than a year.)

“We’re going to be okay.”

(And she’s a little more than okay with that.)

**Author's Note:**

> validate me!


End file.
